


Un gamin de Brooklyn

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Le Multivers [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Has PTSD
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Après tout, Steve n'était rien de plus qu'un gamin de Brooklyn. - Recueil 100% Steve Rogers, le magnifique et mythique Captain America.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Series: Le Multivers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029156





	1. Vent de trahison

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Vent de trahison**

Steve était écœuré par toute cette histoire. Il se serait cru dans un mauvais rêve si tout ne le menait pas à voir que ce qu'il vivait était réel.

Les États-Unis. Ce pays qu'il avait juré de protéger, pour lequel il avait combattu et failli mourir – ce même pays qui le pourchassait désormais comme s'il était un criminel, et cela seulement parce qu'il essayait de sauver un ami innocent.

Le monde entier le traquait, mais de la part de son pays de naissance, cela le révoltait. Il se sentait trahi, comme si tout ce qu'il avait accompli dans sa vie n'avait plus aucun crédit à leurs yeux.

Il avait servi sous leurs drapeaux pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Pour cela, il avait accepté de se faire injecter un sérum dont il ne connaissait même pas les effets – il était justement le cobaye qui devait permettre de savoir si la formule était prête. Il aurait pu mourir, mais par amour de son pays, par envie de mettre une raclée à une armée de brutes de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, il avait pris les risques.

Il avait combattu les Nazis pour éviter que leur idéologie malsaine ne s'étende aux autres nations. Il avait perdu son meilleur ami au combat, avant de se retrouver congelé pendant soixante-dix ans. À son réveil, il avait constaté avec effroi que toute sa vie avait été fichue en l'air – le jour-même où il s'était sacrifié pour sauver plusieurs grandes villes américaines de la destruction.

Sans parler de toutes les batailles contre les forces du Mal qu'il avait menées aux côtés des Avengers.

Quel remerciement en avait-il tiré, lui qui avait tant souffert ? Rien. Il était poursuivi comme le pire bandit du monde parce qu'il tentait de sauver Bucky. Parce qu'il estimait que son meilleur ami ne méritait pas d'être reconnu coupable de ses actes. Parce que lui aussi avait souffert, et bien plus que lui.


	2. Goodbye, old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Goodbye, old friend**

_ Elle nous a quitté dans son sommeil. _

Ces mots repassaient en boucle dans la tête de Steve. Si accepter la mort de Peggy était difficile, il pouvait au moins être réconforté par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas souffert.

_ Elle nous a quitté dans son sommeil. _

Elle était partie rejoindre Howard, Dugan, Jones, Falsworth, Morita et Dernier. Elle était partie rejoindre ces hommes courageux qui avaient combattu aux côtés de Captain America et qui n'auraient pas hésité à sacrifier leur vie pour lui.

Même s'il s'était avéré que c'était lui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour eux. Il avait sacrifié la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Peggy, sacrifié les enfants qu'ils auraient pu élever.

Maintenant, soixante-dix ans s'étaient écoulés, et il devait enterrer l'une de ses dernières amies. La femme qui l'avait toujours soutenu et encouragé, même lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme frêle et fragile. Celle qui s'était battue à ses côtés. Celle qui l'avait vu plonger vers son funeste destin.

Peggy avait eu une belle vie : un mari, deux enfants, une vraie famille. Agent de la SSR, directrice du S.H.I.E.L.D lorsqu'elle l'avait fondé avec Howard, épouse et mère comblée. Seul le souvenir de Steve l'avait hantée, bien qu'elle ait été capable de le repousser pour ne pas gâcher son bonheur inespéré.

_ Elle nous a quitté dans son sommeil. _

Sa dernière confidente venait de les quitter. Alors Steve s'effondra sur les marches, enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et pleura cette femme extraordinaire, et la vie qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir avec elle.


	3. Une personne nous manque, et tout est dépeuplé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Une personne nous manque, et tout est dépeuplé**

Stark avait organisé une fête à la Tour Avengers pour marquer la fin de leur traque du sceptre de Loki. Beaucoup de personnes avaient été invitées.

Steve ne voyait pas Bucky parmi elles. Il aurait été idiot de se faire des illusions, car malgré leurs recherches, ni lui ni Sam n'étaient encore parvenus à retrouver la trace du Winter Soldier.

Néanmoins, l'absence de son meilleur ami lui pesait chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait revu, et en cette soirée particulière, il ne parvenait pas à combler ce vide immense.

Steve tentait de s'occuper, de discuter avec les autres invités, de rire à leurs blagues... de se divertir de cette sensation pesante qu'il ressentait chaque fois que son esprit divaguait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Bucky occupait ses pensées à tout instant.

Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Était-il en bonne santé ? Mangeait-il à sa faim ? Pensait-il à Steve de temps en temps ? Commençait-il à se souvenir de sa vie avant HYDRA ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient sans arrêt dans la tête de Captain America. Jour et nuit. Il était inquiet de n'avoir pas reçu de nouvelles de son meilleur ami. De l'homme qui se souvenait à peine de lui.

« Une personne nous manque et tout est dépeuplé ». Cette maxime n'avait jamais sonné aussi vrai aux oreilles de Steve.


	4. Froid arctique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Froid arctique**

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous marcher sur les...

Le choc se produit avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, coupant net la transmission. Steve sentit l'air se vider soudainement de ses poumons alors que son corps s'arquait violemment sous la puissance de l'impact. Le dernier mot, « pieds », sortit de sa poitrine comme un gémissement sourd, mais non articulé.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé lorsqu'il avait amorcé la descente, l'avion n'était pas tombé dans l'eau, mais s'était écrasé sur la banquise.

Il faisait froid, très froid – mais peut-être que ce froid avait aussi quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Steve était blessé. Il sentait les courants d'air glacés tourbillonner autour de lui, pénétrant dans le cockpit par les nombreuses brèches qui s'étaient ouvertes dans le toit. Il frissonna, claqua des dents et ferma les yeux. Un long moment s'écoula, un long silence que seul le hurlement du vent venait briser.

Il ne rouvrit plus les yeux. Captain America avait sombré dans l'inconscience.


	5. Just a kid from Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Just a kid from Brooklyn**

Bucky le traînait par le bras, aussi loin que possible du groupe de brutes qui passaient Steve à tabac encore quelques instants plus tôt. Le plus jeune suivait les grandes enjambées de son meilleur ami comme il le pouvait, alors qu'il avait le souffle court et des contusions partout sur le corps.

Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Bucky fit brusquement volte-face et regarda le petit blond avec exaspération :

\- Quand est-ce que tu auras enfin l'intelligence de t'enfuir des combats que tu sais que tu vas perdre ?

\- Ils harcelaient cette fille parce que sa jupe était plus courte que celle de son amie, tenta de se justifier Steve.

Il s'assit sur un banc en grimaçant.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour un noble chevalier, Steve, ce n'est pas comme ça que le monde fonctionne.

Bucky s'assit à côté de son ami et lui tendit un mouchoir propre. Steve le pressa contre la plaie qui entaillait sa joue. Il grimaça de nouveau au contact du tissu avec sa peau lésée.

\- Allez, viens, soupira le brun en se relevant. On va passer chez moi pour nettoyer toutes tes blessures,  _ punk _ . Si tu pouvais juste arrêter de te battre pour des broutilles...

\- Bucky, l'interrompit Steve d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique. Stop.

Le frêle jeune homme se leva et suivit son meilleur ami dans les rues de Brooklyn.


	6. Souvenirs des jours anciens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Souvenirs des jours anciens**

Cela faisait déjà dix jours que Steve s'était réveillé dans le XXIème siècle, mais il peinait toujours à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Nick Fury avait mis des psychologues du S.H.I.E.L.D. sur le coup, mais malgré leur aide précieuse, Cap ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette époque.

En permanence, il ressassait ce qu'il avait perdu. Bucky lui manquait déjà auparavant, mais l'absence de son meilleur ami d'enfance était encore plus douloureuse dans le contexte présent.

Dire qu'il aurait pu avoir une vie heureuse, en fondant une famille avec Peggy... Steve se laissa tomber sur le sofa en sanglotant la vie qu'il avait sacrifiée pour son pays.  _ J'aurais préféré mourir. _


	7. Douloureuse nostalgie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Douloureuse nostalgie**

Lorsque les autres personnes lui demandaient s'il était nostalgique des « bons vieux jours », Steve haussait les épaules en disant que le XXI ème siècle n'était pas si mal que cela : la nourriture avait meilleur goût, Internet était un outil fantastique, et Steve lui-même avait pour habitude de lire énormément pour tenter de rattraper le temps perdu.

Il préférait rendre sa réponse le plus impersonnelle possible pour ne pas être forcé de mettre en lumière les remords qui le rongeaient ou les doutes qui le hantaient : il était passé à côté d'une vie de famille simple, et ce nouveau monde dans lequel il s'était réveillé s'avérait terrifiant.


	8. S T E V E (#1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - S T E V E (#1)**

**S** a santé fragile ne lui permettait généralement pas de garder un travail très longtemps.  **T** outefois, ce travail d'illustrateur pour un quotidien new-yorkais semblait être celui qui lui convenait, finalement, car c'était l'emploi qu'il avait réussi à conserver le plus longtemps, jusqu'à présent – d'accord... le salaire ne payait pas de mine, et il n'agissait pas d'un temps complet, mais cela payait tout de même les factures.

**E** nfant unique et depuis peu orphelin, Steve Rogers pouvait néanmoins compter sur le soutien moral de son meilleur ami, Bucky Barnes – après qu'il ait décliné, par fierté, le soutien logistique et financier qu'il lui avait proposé après la mort de Sarah Rogers.  **V** enant de Bucky, Steve savait que le geste était désintéressé, et il avait renouvelé sa proposition d'aide plus d'une fois, ayant à cœur la santé et le confort de son meilleur ami – mais chaque nouvelle fois, Steve avait décliné, ne souhaitant pas devenir une charge.

**E** n attendant des jours meilleurs, cela n'empêchait pas les deux amis de se retrouver dès qu'ils le pouvaient, afin de partager un verre... ou bien de coller des coups de pied aux fesses de petites brutes malpolies et bagarreuses.


	9. C A P T A I N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9 - C A P T A I N**

**C** ela commençait à faire bien longtemps depuis la dernière fois que Steve Rogers avait rendu visite à ses parents, s'était recueilli sur leurs tombes voisines...  **A** vant même la chute de l'avion dans la glace, et les décennies passées dans un coma gelé, le héros de l'Amérique s'était trouvé bien trop occupé en Europe pour effectuer une visite...

**P** arfum de lilas dans l'air – c'était la fin du printemps, la saison que Sarah Rogers préférait, s'émerveillant souvent, et encore à l'âge adulte, du renouveau de la Nature.  **T** out petit, Steve appréciait aussi lorsque leur appartement résonnait du chant des oiseaux, cachés et perchés dans l'arbre planté dans le jardin commun, et dont les plus hautes branches donnaient en face de la fenêtre du salon.

**À** genoux devant les pierres tombales, Steve Rogers peinait encore à croire à l'extraordinaire bond dans le temps que son accident avait provoqué – le XXIè siècle lui paraissait toujours aussi bizarre et compliqué, même au bout d'une quinzaine de jours à tenter de le comprendre.  **I** l était encore plus difficile d'accepter d'être séparé de tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu, de toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour lui.

**N** e sachant pas très bien comment se changer les idées – les pleurs de Peggy hantant encore ses pensées –, il venait rendre visite à ses parents, seuls proches dont la disparition, bien que douloureuse, avait déjà été surmontée avant le crash qui avait anéanti tous ses rêves.


	10. S T E V E (#2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10 - S T E V E (#2)**

**S** tress post-traumatique : c'était le diagnostic qui avait été posé.  **T** ant de mots pour décrire ses angoisses quotidiennes – et, particulièrement, nocturnes.

**E** n s'endormant, chaque soir, Steve se sentait pris à la gorge par cette peur irrationnelle de ne plus se réveiller.  **V** oulait ne pas repartir dans des décennies de coma, et encore se réveiller dans une époque inconnue, et devoir recommencer à nouveau son travail de réadaptation – voire même, vivre cette situation à l'infini, malgré les très faibles probabilités que cela se présente déjà à lui une deuxième fois.

**E** nfermé dans ce brouillard d'angoisses, et malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas rationnelles, Steve ne dormait plus – et une autre question tournait désormais tout aussi désagréablement dans sa tête : combien de nuits d'insomnie encore avant de craquer ?


	11. Brooklyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#11 - Brooklyn**

Brooklyn avait été le quartier de sa naissance. Steve y avait vécu, grandi, ri, pleuré… et avait distribué bon nombre de coups de poings aux petites et grandes brutes du coin, et en avait reçu un nombre plus important encore.

Brooklyn avait été le quartier de sa renaissance. C’était là que le gouvernement américain avait décidé d’installer son laboratoire secret… où Steve avait donc suivi la procédure scientifique jamais testée qui allait le transformer en Super Soldat.


	12. Changement de réputation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#12 - Changement de réputation**

Lorsqu’il était encore Steve Rogers, natif de Brooklyn, son corps frêle et maladif n’attirait que les regards de dégoût de la part de la gent féminine.

Désormais, il était Steve Rogers, le Captain America des spectacles de propagande, et son allure athlétique lui attirait enfin des jeunes femmes émerveillées à la sortie des représentations.

Steve ne savait toujours pas s’il devait se sentir flatté d’être enfin considéré par ces belles jeunes femmes, ou s’il devait se laisser gagner par l’amertume d’avoir dû changer aussi radicalement d’apparence pour attirer enfin l’attention.


	13. Nostalgie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#13 - Nostalgie**

\- Pourquoi de nouveau cette fixette sur cette vieille boussole, Steve ? fit soudain Natasha derrière son épaule.

Le Super-Soldat ne sursauta pas, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à avoir de la compagnie alors qu'il s'était isolé dans l'un des bureaux du Complexe Avengers pour se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi cette drôle de question ? contra-t-il en se tournant vers celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

\- J'ai bien remarqué la photo de Peggy Carter encastrée dans la boussole. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu recommences à t'en préoccuper, alors qu'elle est décédée depuis deux ans, alors que tu viens de perdre notamment ton meilleur ami d'enfance à cause de Thanos. Cela ne me semble pas logique, alors j'aimerais bien avoir ton explication pour compenser mon analyse personnelle de la situation qui n'a rien donné.

Steve soupira. Il aurait voulu ne jamais aborder le sujet, et ce n'était pas parce que c'était Natasha qui venait lui en parler. Il ne savait simplement pas comment justifier cette soudaine nostalgie pour une femme qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'aimer convenablement.

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que c'est un élan de nostalgie, mais je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer en le liant avec ce que nous venons de vivre au Wakanda.

Steve referma la boussole, cachant ainsi de nouveau la précieuse image de Peggy.

\- Steve..., reprit Natasha en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il serait temps que tu parviennes enfin à tourner la page, même si c'est dur, même si c'est douloureux. Elle est partie, c'est terminé.

Le jeune homme baissa misérablement la tête. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, mais il combattit pour ne pas les laisser couler. Une douleur sourde étreignait son cœur, comme chaque fois depuis six ans qu'il se rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Parfois, cependant, une petite voix désagréable venait lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il avait fait plonger l'avion par envie de suicide plutôt que de sacrifice, car il avait perdu Bucky et que la vie n'avait plus aucun goût sans lui... et que même Peggy n'aurait jamais pu le remplacer.

Face à lui, Natasha se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'étreignit, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Elle comprenait la violence de sa douleur, mais elle voulait qu'il en guérisse, un jour.


	14. Uniforme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#14 - Uniforme**

L’Agent Coulson avait eu l’air si enthousiaste de la confection de son nouvel uniforme, que Steve ne souhaitait surtout pas lui faire de la peine.

Mais, seul dans la cabine d’essayage, Captain America se sentait parfaitement ridicule.

La tenue lui rappelait horriblement celle qu’il avait dû porter dans les spectacles et films de propagande. C’était probablement ce que Coulson entendait par  _ “old-fashioned” _ . Steve aurait préféré un uniforme plus à la pointe de la mode, si cela avait pu lui offrir un modèle qui ne moulait pas aussi excessivement ses fesses.

D’accord, même l’uniforme qu’il avait ensuite eu l’habitude de porter sur les champs de bataille avait encore eu cette mauvaise habitude de mettre en avant son derrière musclé -- et Steve soupçonnait fortement qu’Howard ait spécifiquement insisté pour ce que fut le cas. Mais le Super Soldat avait espéré que le vingt-et-unième siècle dispose d’une solution pour ce problème de fessier, et même malgré le fait que sa nouvelle morphologie elle-même semblait décidée à mettre l’accent sur cette partie de son corps amélioré.

Il lui faudrait une fois de plus composer avec le ridicule de la situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faute de me souvenir de la VF, j’ai donc laissé traîner l’expression « old-fashioned »… :/


	15. Photographie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#15 - Photographie**

Steve feuilletait distraitement le journal, ce matin-là. Il faisait frais, même dans les tentes, mais au moins, la pluie intense de ces derniers jours ne tombait plus.

Au détour d’une page, son regard se porta sur une photographie qui semblait très familière. Il reconnut évidemment Peggy, malgré la taille minuscule de l’image imprimée sur le papier. Elle accompagnait un article de quelques lignes seulement, que Steve lut attentivement.

Rassuré de ne pas y trouver de mauvaises nouvelles, il reporta son attention sur la photographie de Peggy. Cette femme le fascinait depuis son premier jour au Camp Lehigh, par sa force de caractère mais aussi sa gentillesse qui perçait difficilement derrière l’armure qu’elle devait endosser pour survivre dans un environnement qui lui était aussi hostile.

En-dehors de cette fascination, Steve n’était pas tout à fait certain de ce qu’il ressentait pour elle. De l’affection, très probablement. De l’attirance physique, peut-être. Peggy était une très belle femme, et son charisme et sa confiance en elle ne faisaient que la sublimer davantage.

Mais de l’amour ? Steve n’en était pas aussi certain. Et il n’avait pas encore vraiment eu le temps de tirer ce point au clair.

Malgré sa confusion sentimentale, le jeune homme s’employa à découper minutieusement la petite photographie en noir et blanc. Il la glissa dans sa boussole. Ainsi, il garderait toujours une part de Peggy sur lui, au moins comme une amie très chère à son cœur, lui transmettant une fraction de son courage chaque fois qu’il en sentirait le besoin.


	16. Le Smithsonian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#16 - Le Smithsonian**

\- Allez, vieux fossile, il est temps de te ramener dans ton habitat naturel, l’avait raillé Natasha. Direction le Smithsonian, au milieu de l’exposition Captain America !

Steve avait argumenté de toutes les façons possibles pour échapper à son malaise, mais sa nouvelle amie ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Désormais, maintenant qu’ils étaient sur place, elle avait perdu son sourire et sa bonne humeur.

Ce n’était plus drôle -- plus drôle du tout. Elle voyait Steve déambuler dans les allées, silencieux, pensif. Natasha réalisait que cela devait lui faire plus de mal que de bien de se trouver confronté à tous ses souvenirs, à toutes ces personnes qu’il ne reverrait plus jamais.

Pourtant, lorsque Steve se planta une bonne vingtaine de minutes devant une vidéo le montrant rire avec Bucky Barnes, Natasha -- en retrait -- réalisa qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu sourire comme ça.


End file.
